


The First

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: The Royals [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Child Death, Fluff, Historical, Horseback Riding, Kings & Queens, Kissing, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: King Jacks son, Prince Robert is saved by the village blacksmith who has a heart of gold. From that day, Robert feels a need to thank him as much as he can with his growing feelings...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: The Royals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> So...I love Merlin. It's been my favourite show since it came out in 2008! Rewatching that over and over inspired me to write this series!

The large wooden doors slammed open with a sudden force that even the guards standing outside them flinched. The king stomped angrily towards his throne, where he seated himself and his son followed after, though with footsteps much lighter with his natural elegance. The king waved his hands, silently ordering everyone in the room to leave immediately and the two guards standing outside shut the doors after everyone had left.

"It's a tournament...I can't just back out! What are the people going to think of me? Their prince cowardly backing out of a tournament!"

"It's a dangerous one!"

"It's never stopped you before!"

"This time is different Robert! You will listen to me! Not as your father, but as your king!"

Robert continued to glare, a famous trait between the similar father and son, their piercing eyes...Robert only hoped he didn't inherit the balding his father was getting lately. Thankfully his crown hid it rather well.

"Well, as the prince, your heir, you would do well to listen to me! It's a sword fight tournament father! I've won for the past five years in a row! What's so different about this one?!"

King Jack looked like the vein protruding on his head was about to burst in utter anger. He slammed the side of his curled up fist on the arm of the throne and narrowed his eyes.

"You would do well to NEVER speak to me like that again! Do so and I will have you confined in the dungeons! Do you understand?!"

Robert had to bite his tongue rather hard and push his fingernails into his palm to prevent himself from saying anything else that would land him in trouble. It was hopeless, his father wouldn't listen to him no matter what he said...

So instead, he bowed and wordlessly left the room to storm outside. He stopped just outside of his own chambers and looked up at the loving family portrait that had been painted many years ago. There his father was, in the centre with his mother beside him. A five year old Robert stood in the middle of them and the mother held a newborn baby. She looked happy, all of them did...

Unfortunately, it wasnt meant to be. The excitement of his mother having the baby girl meant she was weak. Even though she seemed strong in the painting, she struggled to stand and she struggled to hold princess Victoria. Her illness had spread rapidly and no amount of medicine would work well. She passed soon after and Robert had never seen his father so upset before, he was only five and clueless as to what love was. 

His baby sister on the other hand, was a beautiful little thing, with her perfect little fingers to her tiny toes, just gorgeous. She was as healthy as could be, was healthy for an entire five months before she was found completely still in her crib. The king was furious, demanded that everyone be brought to the castle for questioning, but the most skilled physicians had told him the child had unfortunately died in her sleep. The breastmilk would have made her stronger, would have made her live longer at least...

So now, Robert was stuck with his arrogant, forever grumpy father. He was a fair king he supposed, massively overprotective, but he was fair to his people. The castle rested in Emmerdale village, the place thriving on the most delicious crops that grew to enormous heights and of course the many villagers bringing happiness to the place in general. The king never asked for their taxes to be raised, always kept it the lowest he could without corrupting the castles funds.

Back to the main point...the swordfight tournament.

He understood why his father basically forbid him from joining the competition, but what was so different about this year? Did his father not think he was worthy of doing this anymore? His father was never impressed by him...never showed him that he was proud....

But what would the people think? They would think him of nothing but a cowardly prince, unsuitable to be the future king...

It wasn't a good look, not a good look at all....

Nevertheless, he needed to think of some sort of plan, focus on his image. Maybe if he conversed with the villagers? That would surely make him more likeable, perform a heroic act so that if he does end up bowing out of the competition, then he wouldn't be known as a complete coward. 

This would need to be thought about more in the morning though. He stepped outside and luckily caught a glimpse of his servant walking down the corridors. He had been a loyal friend for years, a bit funny and goofy, but he was a very likeable guy, plus his wife was the cranky cook.

"Jimmy?!"

Jimmy stopped what he was doing with a jump and he looked to his side to see the prince waving a hand, motioning for him to get inside his chambers. He put down the sheets on the princes wooden table and smiled.

"What can I do for you, sire?"

"Jimmy, when its just me, just call me Robert, makes me feel well old when you address me like that..."

Jimmy shrugged with another smile and clapped his hands together.

"Alright then, what can I do for you Robert?"

"Well, dress me for bed first. Inform Nicola that she's to take this week off like I've told her many times..."

"She won't listen. Hardworking woman she is...even when she's pregnant..."

Robert held his arms out, allowing Jimmy to pull his top off and he took his bed clothes from Jimmy's hands and walked behind the fancy paper screen (apparently they were very popular right now) and began to dress. Jimmy continued to go on and on about how amazing Nicola was since she was always on her feet.

"Angel's growing up to be a beautiful one though, reckon shes gonna have all of her mothers looks, steal the hearts of all men...shes amazing at looking after Elliot too. Maybe she'll be a nurse when shes older..."

"Isn't Angel like...seven?"

"Well, shes coming up for eight soon. Her birthdays in a couple of weeks. Oh how time flies..."

Robert felt a pang in his heart. Angel, the little girl who had threw up all over his bare feet when he was in a rush to his father's meeting...

She was adorable, cheeky like her mum...and was bound to look after her little brothers at such a young age. It wasnt fair...Jimmy had been nothing but loyal to him and his father...no doubt they had no time to look after their own children since they were busy working...

Why hadn't Jimmy told him of this before?

Robert sighed and crouched down on his knees and pulled a chest out from underneath his bed. He opened it to reveal his riches and grabbed a velvet pouch. He stuffed it with as many gold coins as he could and did the same with another three pouches. He handed the four of them to Jimmy who widened his eyes at the sudden gesture and shook his head frantically.

"Nonono! I couldn't! This is-I wasn't saying all that to ask for a pay rise! Honest!"

"I know. But...you need to spend time with your kids...this is enough money for you and Nicola to not work for a couple of months. Tell Nicola shes to come in to work once a week. You've to come in once a week too, but I dont want the pair of yous coming in on the same days, understand?"

Jimmy genuinely looked like he was about to collapse. He took the four pouches with shaky hands and his eyes filled up immediately.

"But...but I-why?"

"Angel's only a child...she shouldn't have to take on that much responsibility at that age..."

"Yes...I'm aware. I-thank you...thank you so much. But wont your father notice a dip in your savings?"

"No. As long as hes got his own, you know? Now go...make sure Angel gets some of that...buy her a pretty dress for her birthday"

Jimmy thanked him a million times again and bowed several times and rushed out. Robert rolled his eyes when he saw the sheets still on his table.

...............

The next morning, Robert recieved his breakfast, his favourite of all things...

Ham, cheese, sausages and strawberries. Strawberries were hard to find and sausages were hard to cook...

He found a note underneath his cup and read it with a smile.

'Angel says thank you. As well as all of us. We will forever be in your debt. As a thanks, here is your favourite to feast upon' - Nicola xxx 

Robert knew that Jimmy would be home today, so he dressed himself and ate his breakfast and tucked the note underneath his pillow as a happy reminder. He didn't really want to see his father today, just wanted to do one thing he had planned to do since...last night.

Begin to fix his image.

He grabbed a cloak since the winter mornings were rather cold and he walked outside where he noticed his horse being groomed by the royal stableboy. He smiled and thanked the boy before hoisting himself up onto the saddle. He grabbed the reins and kicked his heels against the horse making her trot away.

He ended up in the village as planned and he decided to tie his horse outside of the tavern 'The Woolpack' what an odd name. He adjusted his dark blue cloak and continued to walk through the village. He saw a little boy being lifted by his mum so he could pet a random black horse and he saw a trio of children running about laughing. It seemed the village was a happy place for the elders and children alike. Unfortunately being royal did mean he wasnt able to go out as much.

The villagers that did notice him however, were completely silent, bowed in his presence and whispered to the others that it was indeed Prince Robert.

"Go on then! What you doing here?! Come to cause more trouble?!"

Robert turned to face the man who had just shouted that at him and he frowned. The man was drunk, fairly skinny, but he looked strong. His black hair and scarred face couldn't have given him a more villainous look if it tried. Robert noticed the villagers beginning to scatter. They were obviously afraid of this man...why?

"Excuse me?"

"You heard! We don't want your kind here! You royals! Always trying to...to ruin everything! You killed my whole family! Banished my brother!"

Robert just...couldn't place who the man was. There were many executions...a lot of banishments when Robert managed to persuade his dad to banish them instead of straight up killing them.

"I'm sorry for what happened..."

The man huffed and surprisingly turned around and stormed off. Robert was expecting a bigger sort of fight if he was honest...not for the man to give up right away. He looked around the village once more and set his eyes on the blacksmiths building. He looked at the hanging sign and prepared to meet the man, Cain, who owned the place. 

The door looked like it was ready to fall off, but he didn't care. He pushed it open and stepped inside, the place completely empty except for a few wooden benches and tables. The walls were covered in tools and finished products and the fire had long gone out.

"Hello?"

He heard a scuttling about from upstairs, a...rather rude word being repeated over and over again and finally saw a young man emerge from the stairs. He...was lovely...

Now wasnt the time to fool himself!

He shook his head and smiled at the man, opened his mouth to say something when the man frowned and beat him to it.

"Mate, did you not see the sign? We're closed right now"

"Uhh...there wasnt any sign"

The man groaned loudly and stomped towards the door, shoving Robert to the side in the process. He pulled the door open and when he saw there was no sign, he looked around the village and set his eyes on the reason why. The troublesome teenager, Sean was his name, usually stole his signs, disrupting his sleep all the time.

"Oi! Next time I catch you, I'm gonna string you up by the fucking neck!"

The troublesome teen ran away laughing and Aaron stepped inside and shut the door. He turned to Robert as if he just forgot he was there and frowned.

"You want stringing up by the neck aswell? Get out"

"No, hang on. I uhh...would like a sword. It's why i came here...please Cain..."

"Cain?"

"Isnt that your name?"

The man shook his head sadly and walked over to the fireplace to light it up. Suppose he might as well get some work done now he was up. He grabbed two pieces of flint rock and smacked them together repeatedly until he got a spark that turned into a small fire. He added some wood and sticks and walked back over to Robert.

"Cain was my uncle. He passed away though..."

"I'm sorry"

"What for? Ain't your fault. Blame King Jack, he loses in a mace competition and blames the person who made the mace, not himself. Selfish prick..."

Robert said nothing. He knew how his father could get, he only wished he could somehow get the villagers to see that he wasnt the same, he was different. The man walked over to a wooden bench and pulled out a drawer hidden behind it. He took out a raggedy piece of cloth and began writing on it, a makeshift book Robert realised.

"So your name?"

"Uhh...Richard..."

"Richard...I'm Aaron"

Aaron. Aaron...it suited him.

He extended his arm out for Aaron to shake his hand and Aaron nodded towards his cloak he wore.

"Proper posh that is isnt it? How'd you come across that?"

"Uhh, it was a gift. From my father"

Suppose he wasnt fully lying...

Aaron nodded after giving him a weird look and turned to head upstairs leaving Robert to have a bit of a look around. He picked a sword that hung from a hook on the wall and examined it. It had almost perfect balance, the middle of the long blade painted black with one thin stroke. Definitely a work of art.

He tested his grip on the handle, twirling the sword in the process and he placed it back on the hook to go look around at the other weapons. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Robert felt a slight breeze before pain struck his back. He winced and shouted in pain and turned to meet his attacker.

The scarred man from earlier...

He stood there, holding a sword and pointed it at Robert's neck and then pointed the sword to the wall, silently telling him to pick a weapon. He exhaled loudly and picked up the sword he had fallen in love with earlier. Before he could get a proper grip on it though, the scarred man swung at him with the sword, managing to slice at Robert's stomach this time. 

"Come on Suggers! You're supposed to be the best swordsman arent you, you royal bastard?!"

He ran towards Robert with a yell when Robert's vision suddenly darkened drastically for a second and he heard the clanging of metal against metal. Aaron...he had jumped in front of him to protect him...

"Ross get the hell out! Go find trouble elsewhere!"

"He killed my mother!"

"Anyone with half a brain would've killed the insane bat!"

Ross raised the sword up high in the air and raced towards Aaron with a roar, eyes full of his intent to kill. Aaron had to shove Robert's side to get him to move, meaning he fell to the floor with the sword he picked earlier. He grabbed Ross' wrist holding the sword and dropped his own sword so he could take the weapon off of Ross. Once he grabbed the weapon, he bent over slightly so he could grab Ross' side and push him into the wall. 

Seems Ross wasnt completely sober...

"Get off!"

"Why dont you listen to what everyones said to you already, get out this village and dont come back! Now do one!"

When Ross said nothing, Aaron grabbed him again and quite literally threw him out of his door. He pointed an angry finger to him and looked around at the villagers beginning to gather to see the commotion.

"You step one more foot in my store again and I will end you!"

He looked around at the villagers and scoffed.

"Do what you like with him"

And with that said, he turned and walked back into his store, immediately rushing over to Robert who sat up in pain. He clutched his stomach, but sat up straight since it was his back too.

"Shit...right, this might hurt for a bit..."

He wrapped an arm behind Robert and helped him up to his feet, trying his best to ignore his painful whines as he helped him upstairs.

"Come on...nearly there..."

He finally made it upstairs and sat Robert up against a wooden chair. He took off Robert's cloak and sighed when he saw the royal design inside.

"So I take it you're not really called Richard then?"

"Not exactly. Thank you...for helping me down there..."

Aaron helped to take off Roberts woolen shirt and rushed about to find bandages. He wiped the blood away and got to work.

"I couldn't let you ruin one of my finest works could I?"

Robert laughed, a short laugh since he found it rather hard to smile through a moment of pain...

"Who was he anyways? He keeps saying that my father..."

"Killed his mum? Yep. She apparently tried to stick a knife in him...four times before she was captured and executed. Shes always had some weird hatred for the royals...a load of the people in the village do..."

Robert mentally winced at that. So much for trying to fix his image...apparently everyone hated him...

"Hes been annoying everyone in the village anyways...what are you doing here? Dont have any heads to chop off?"

Aaron continued to wipe at the blood before he realised he would need to stitch it up. He grabbed a needle and silk thread and put Robert's hand on his shoulder.

"This might hurt a bit..."

Robert did end up having to squeeze Aarons shoulder when the needle and thread continued to pierce through his skin. He groaned and apologised for squeezing so hard.

"So I'm not very well liked then?"

"Nope. Everyone hates your guts..."

Robert laughed again and Aaron finished up on his stitching. He gave his stomach a final wipe over with a damp cloth and rested his hand on Robert's skin. He wasnt stupid, he had eyes and he could admit that Robert was well built. He wasnt muscles and veins, rather...smooth skin with a flat stomach, probably from all his work as a prince...

He awkwardly met Robert's eyes when he looked up and coughed and removed his hand with a red tinge to his cheeks.

"Umm, your back...I need to...yeah"

Robert turned around so he could straddle the wooden chair and leaned his chin on the headrest of the chair. He felt Aaron wipe at his back and bandage him back up, meaning his back wound wasnt as bad as his front. Robert looked around the room whilst Aaron focused on his back and noticed a bed in the corner. Three thick blankets on top of each other and a set of clothes wrapped up to make a makeshift pillow. A couple of shelves were on the wall, little trinkets and fancy looking stones littered about. Then of course there was the chair he sat on and the wooden table.

Had Aaron carved all of this by himself?

And where was the...?

"Do you have a bathtub?"

"You what?"

Aaron sounded a bit offended. Oops...

"No, I just meant...."

"I know what you meant. No. Pretty good lake down the road though, winter time sucks, but when the summers here, its the best place to get a wash"

Robert nodded and Aaron chuckled.

"Suppose you wouldn't know much about it would you? Big mattress, comfy pillows, feasts and bathtubs...dont really compare to what we got here though"

"What?"

"Friends and family. As long as you've got food and a roof over your head, you're happy"

Aaron tapped his back twice to signal that he was done and handed Robert his shirt back. Robert slid it on with slight difficulty and Aaron examined his cloak, sticking his finger through a tear.

"I'm surprised you're not throwing a hissy fit over this"

Robert opened his mouth in pretend shock and shook his head.

"Excuse me, don't you realise who you're speaking to?"

"Uhh, someone who's awful at handling a sword, is terrible at dodging and is possibly the worst prince I've ever met"

"Met many princes then?"

"Nah. Met this one bloke though. Put me off meeting princes for life"

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? What did he do?"

"Made fun of me for not having a bathtub"

Robert laughed and Aaron playfully nudged his elbow into Robert's arm. He hadn't realised how blue Aaron's eyes were, how...surprisingly neat his stubble was. It didn't look like he owned a pair of sharp scissors around...though he supposed since Aaron was a blacksmith, he could easily forge a sharp blade anytime he wanted to. His face was a bit round, cheeks a bit chubby, but it suited him.

He hadn't realised he was staring for so long when Aaron cleared his throat and looked away bashfully. 

"I'm going to go to the Woolpack for a mead. You should probably head back and...do some princely duties or something..."

"Yeah. I think I'll join you in your travels at least. My horse, Maria, she's tied up just outside it"

"You know its only down the road don't you? No need for the whole...travels thing..."

Robert rolled his eyes and Aaron helped him up and back downstairs. When they walked down the street and Aaron helped Robert mount his horse, it was only then he realised that Robert hadn't taken his cloak.

"Your cloak..."

"Keep it. Winters are cold here...use it as an extra blanket or something"

"I dont want your sympathy!"

"No I know! I know! Keep it as a thanks for helping me. Not many would..."

Aaron loosened the tie on the horse and tucked the thin rope inside the saddle bag. He sent Robert a sad smile and shut the bag flap over. Robert looked down and then to Aaron's face with a sigh.

"This is goodbye then?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't suggest coming down here anymore...at least not until everything's sorted...with...you know"

"I know. Well, it was nice to meet you Aaron...?"

"Dingle"

"Aaron Dingle. I really am grateful for everything you've done for me today...you've saved my life and you will be rewarded anyway you want"

Aaron shook his head and even went as far as to raise his hands, palms facing Robert.

"No. Please, it's ok. I don't want rewarded...just did what anyone else...I need to go and..."

He pointed to the Woolpack building behind him and Robert smiled. With one final nod, Robert grabbed the reins and trotted off back to the direction of the castle. 

...................

To say the king was angry was an understatement, he was furious with his son, furious with the guards that hadn't prevented Robert from going to the village and getting hurt. Furious with this Ross fellow who attacked his son and furious at...well, everything really. He was grumpy and even though Robert had been warned by the physician that it was purely because of his old age, he didn't bother listening. He hoped when he was in his mid 50s that he wouldn't be this grumpy.

"Well?! Who bandaged you up then? I have to thank them at least!"

This, on the other hand, did bring a smile to Roberts face. Aaron...Aaron would be rewarded by the king, and then he wouldn't be able to refuse a reward. Nobody ever did in front of the king.

"Aaron Dingle. He owns the blacksmiths, it's called 'Cains' I believe..."

"Very well. I'll send someone down to fetch him later where we'll require an audience. Simon, that's your job to remember that. Other than that, Robert is everything definitely fine?"

"Yeah. He did a perfect job at helping...but I'll still see the physician tomorrow"

The king nodded. Robert knew that he wouldn't be fully convinced that a simpleton had fixed him up in perfect condition. He trusted the royal physician and the royal physician only.

"Well, if that's all, then you're fine to leave. I do advise that in the future, you will do best to not deceive me ever again..."

Robert grit his teeth, but bowed and left. He walked upstairs to the roof of the castle and walked until he was near the edge. He peered through the gap in between the decorative squares where he had a perfect view of the village and smiled. Aaron would be here later...maybe his reward would be...

Would he accept that though? Or would he decline?

.............

Later, as promised, there was an audience of people in the throne room. The king seated himself on his throne, Robert sitting on a slightly smaller one beside him and they watched as the wooden doors opened slowly. Two guards walked in, between them was Aaron Dingle who looked ever confused to be there.

Aaron knew he had to show a bit of respect though, so he bowed and the king surprised everyone by smiling. Seemed Aaron had that charm to him...it worked for Robert after all.

"Sire?"

"I believe I have you to thank for saving my son"

Aaron glanced between Robert and the King and nodded.

"Yes...? It wasnt a big deal really..."

"Nonsense! You've saved royalty! You've saved my son! Such actions cannot be left unrewarded, so please, name your price"

Aaron crossed his arms, something he shouldn't be doing in front of royalty and he looked away.

"I already discussed with Ro-Prince Robert that I wish for no reward..."

"Maybe not gold coins, but how about a higher position as a blacksmith. Robert's explained how talented you are after all"

"Has he?"

Robert blushed and tried his best to hide his smile. It didn't really work to be honest.

"Ok then, I simply ask for ten gold pieces...that's all"

The king snapped his fingers with a smile and his personal man servant handed him a large velvet pouch full of coins. It looked much much more than ten, but Aaron didn't complain. He took the pouch and bowed once more before turning to leave. He left through the wooden doors and Robert leaned over to his father.

"I'm going to thank him one last time if that's ok..."

"Of course. Hurry back though, we have a meeting regarding the latest seamstress murder..."

Robert nodded.

"I understand"

He rushed through the doors, walking into a light sprint when he finally caught Aaron in a corridor. He grabbed Aaron's shoulder lightly and he smiled.

"Hello again"

"What part of me not wanting any reward didn't you get?"

"What?"

Ok. Not the reaction he was hoping for...

"Me. I told you I didn't want a reward...yet you've went ahead and told your dad of all people? I was so close to saying I just wanted peace and quiet before I realised I'd probably just end up with my head chopped off. I get that you're the prince an all, but is there any need to be so arrogant? And so...so...you know? Spreading the fact that you have so much money? How selfish can you be?!"

Robert looked at him in disbelief. This was the reaction he would get for...for being nice?! How thick was this guy? How stupid were the villagers?!

He wasnt like his father...he needed him to see that at least.

But on the other hand, receiving this behaviour from someone of a lower class was refreshing. Having someone speak back to him and spit a few home truths despite knowing they could be punished in the worst ways possible? It was different and he liked that about Aaron. He didn't care...he treated everyone equally regardless of what class you belonged to.

"So tell me then...why'd you accept the coins?"

"They're not for me. I know a few people are struggling with their taxes so I'm gonna help them out. Looks like I'll have enough to buy food for some of the children too...I ain't keeping this for myself"

"There are children starving?"

Aaron gave him an odd look, one with wide eyes and he almost looked quite...sympathetic actually.

"You really don't know much about the village do you?"

"Aaron-"

"Yes. Theres children starving. Everyone helps to chip in though, whether its food or water or even just to help them burn a fire to keep them warm..."

Robert surprised them both by grabbing Aaron's hand and suddenly took off in the corridors. He pulled Aaron into his chambers and Aaron had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm his red face. He shouldn't be so overworked about Robert holding his hand...very very nice looking Robert, but still, Robert!

He watched the prince pull out a chest and take out a couple of velvet pouches full of coins. He handed them to Aaron, a sense of de-ja-vu coming back to Robert. He had literally just did this for Jimmy after all...

"Please...it'll put my mind at ease at least...i do promise that when I'm king, I will change things for the better. I know my father doesnt care much for the village despite keeping it up to high standards as best as he can...but I will-"

"You're the prince. You're basically the voice of reason for your people...the only one your father will listen to is you...if the villagers can't look up to you to make a difference, then who else but themselves?"

Robert opened his mouth to speak, but Aaron beat him to it.

"If you continue to show people in the village the prince I've seen today, theres no doubt that they'll grow to like you. I'll help by putting a word in...but dont be surprised if you still find everyones opinions of you still low..."

"Aaron-"

"I need to go now. But thank you...even though you didn't really listen to me earlier...thank you"

...............

The next morning, Robert snuck off to the village again, a black cloak covering his body this time. It was still dark because of the winter season, still looked like it was night time and past the children's bedtimes, but he was glad because nobody would pay much attention to him. He tied his horse at the Woolpack again and strolled around the village, mentally taking notes in his head.

He luckily caught Aaron just in time. Aaron walked down the three steps outside a house door and walked to the next house. Just as Aaron had promised, he gave a few gold coins to the elderly lady who kissed him on the cheek in thanks. Like the coins, Aaron had a heart of gold, no doubt about it.

He then watched Aaron walk over to a stall that was beginning to open by the man who was preparing a load of fruit, vegetables and bread onto the cart. Aaron bought a few things and walked over to an alleyway where Robert followed him to. 

"Hi..."

"Robert? Have you seriously forgotten what I told you the other day? If you don't want anymore wounds-"

"No I know. I wanted to see you. You're....you seem like you barely know these people, yet you help them out and take care of them...you've a heart of gold Aaron..."

Aaron smiled, but looked away and he walked through the alleyway until he came across three children, the eldest being a girl and two little boys who seemed to be of the same age. Robert's heart broke at the sight of them. How could they be so skinny and...and abandoned?

  
"Hi guys, just me"

The children looked at Aaron and smiled before jumping to hug him. He laughed and fell back, dropping all the food he just bought. Once they let go of him, Aaron nodded his head to Robert and Robert sunk down until he was on his knees, watching the children with amusement. Despite their conditions, they still continued to smile...

It was like looking at Jimmy's daughter, Angel.

"This is Robert. He helped to get you this delicious food. Let's see...we've got bread"

The children oohed at the gift and reached out to take it off of him. Aaron then picked up all the berries he had dropped to the floor in the bowl he bought it in and they gushed over that too.

"Since yous lost your last bowl...remember to keep it for as long as you can, helps if yous go berry picking at some point"

They all nodded and began to pick at the berries, all eating them slowly as if they wished to savour every taste. Robert couldn't help it...he needed to help them somehow. So he took his cloak off and handed it to the children who looked at him with pink stained lips. The blueberries were certainly a hit with the children.

"Here. Please, this'll keep you warm..."

The smallest boy stared at Aaron as if he was unsure as to take the gift, but with Aarons nod, the boy looked back at the cloak and took it, whispering his thanks under his breath.

"Are yous still stocked up on water?"

They nodded and Aaron leaned over to grab two flint stones. He smacked them against each other, starting a fire in a metal container he was lucky to find one day and the children all stood around, the cloak draped all over their shoulders and their hands in front of the fire. They spoke to Aaron some more and Aaron said his goodbyes with a parting hug. The children surprised Robert by unexpectedly attacking him with a load of hugs and with a final goodbye, Aaron and Robert exited the alleyway.

Aaron stopped walking once they were in the front of his store, well, his home really.

"Aaron? How come you...I mean, you seem to have plenty of space in your own home for them..."

"Its not really a safe building for them is it? Ive offered before...but they refused. Plus my taxes would raise if the king was to find out about the amount of people staying in my home..."

Robert nodded and Aaron looked down at his feet before looking up with a smile.

"Thank you, for your cloak donation..."

"Its ok. Its not much but-"

"Not much? You've just given them a blanket! They've never managed to get a blanket of the finest thickest material ever! Didn't you see how happy they were? That's thanks to you that is...you've made their lives..."

"And you?"

Aaron raised his head in confusion and cocked an eyebrow. He glanced behind Robert's shoulder and caught sight of two men drunkenly staggering back to their house from the tavern and shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno what you mean..."

"Have I made a good impact on you?"

Aaron hummed in thought and responded by leaning forwards and pushing his lips on Roberts cheek. He held it there for a quick couple of seconds before dashing into his house, the door not doing much to hide the fact that Aaron was still standing behind it because...well, half the door was rotting away after all...

Robert did stroke his cheek though, drew circles on the spot Aaron kissed him on with his index finger and turned to head to his horse. He smiled all the way home and managed to sneak back inside the castle without his father finding out. Aaron was a man...it was odd for a man to kiss another man...because usually girls did that didn't they?

But something about Aaron being a man...a big rough and tough sort of guy really got him thinking...really got him excited...

Was it normal to have feelings for the same gender?

He couldn't dwell on the question for long though since when he returned to the castle, his father had been on the roof at that time and had caught him...

He had toed his boots off and untied the strings on his breeches when his father stormed in his room without knocking and he jumped, desperate to tie his breeches back up.

"Father!"

Being as blunt as King Jack didn't really...do anything really. He simply shut the door and crossed his arms with a knowledgable frown.

"Are you feeling well Robert?"

Eh? What? Had someone in the castle said something?

"I...feel fine father..."

"Oh really? So you're not experiencing deafness?"

"Sorry?"

The king threw his hands up in the air, almost ready to give up with his son and he rolled his eyes to the heaven above.

"You stupid boy! I informed you yesterday that you start listening to me and here you are, back in your teenage phase of wanting to be rebellious and insult everyone in the way!"

Ah...so this was about the village...

Robert shrugged and opened his cupboard to take out a cloak to wear. The room had suddenly gone cold.

"Look, I realised that someone of a higher class, like me, should head down to the village. If I'm to be seen down there frequently, the villagers will notice and change their opinion of the royal family. Don't you understand? I'm doing this to raise our status...happier villagers means a stronger village for this kingdom..."

He hoped that would work and to his surprise, the king scratched his chin in thought and mulled it over in his head. He eventually agreed and nodded.

"Ok. I see...word would be spread around the visiting royals...yes. Yes, I agree. But please keep visits to a minimum, you have plenty of work to do here too since you've missed out on them..."

"I...of course father"

................

Instead of making his next presence unnanounced like he usually did, Robert knocked on the front door of the blacksmiths and waited for Aaron to answer. A couple seconds later and Aaron pulled the door open and upon noticing it was Robert, he quickly slammed the door back over. Robert stuck his foot out, wedging his boot in between the door and door frame.

"Hi...can I come in?"

"Umm, no?"

"Oh. Ok...later?"

"You're going to come by later aswell?"

"Well I do want to speak to you. This may come as a surprise but a lot of people in the village dont like me that much except you...so technically, you're my only friend..."

Aaron sighed, but opened the door fully and Robert walked in. The door shut behind him and Aaron awkwardly shrugged his shoulders.

"So...what are you doing here?"

"I've managed to convince my father that me being in the village will make us look better or something...so I don't really need to sneak about much"

"Except for the angry villagers"

Robert chuckled at that and nodded.

"Except for the angry villagers. I also wanted to ask you if you would do the honour of joining me for a ride through the woods? Later, if you're not busy?"

For a moment, he thought Aaron would refuse judging by his facial expressions, but his frown turned into a soft smile and he nodded.

"I would love to"

"Really? Great! I'll...I'll get two horses ready for us and-"

Aaron rested his hand on Robert's shoulder, calming the exasperated man down with a simple touch. Robert stopped babbling away once the hand touched his shoulder and he moved his own gloved hand up to hover over Aaron's hand. His heart fluttered in a way he'd never felt it like before and Aaron cleared his throat and removed his hand quickly.

"The...my horse is tied behind the store...I'll meet you at the Woolpack..."

................

They met at the Woolpack as promised and Robert looked at the magnificent horse Aaron was riding. A brown destrier with a gorgeous black mane and tail, definitely regal looking anyways.

"Does it have a name?"

"Clyde. He was a gift, from my uncle before he...yours?"

"Maria. I'm surprised you own that kind of horse...a destrier is suitable for a knight"

Aaron sent him a cheeky grin and tightened his hold on the reins.

"Never know, I might apply to be a knight"

"Yeah? You do know the conditions though dont you?"

"What are the conditions?"

The prince hummed and tightened his own hold on the reins. He got into his proper horse riding stance by bending over a little and nodded his head towards the woods in front of them. 

"Well, beating me in a swordfight for one and the second? Beating me in a horse race"

With that said, he kicked his heels against the horse and Maria took off in a sprint. Aaron clicked his tongue in annoyance, but smiled and kicked his own heels against Clyde. 

"Come on Clyde!"

Clyde sprinted ahead, the horse used to long sprints and he easily caught up with Robert, passing by Maria fairly quickly. Aaron sent Robert a challenging grin and pulled on the reins, a silent thank you to Clyde. Robert short gasped in disbelief and shouted for Maria to go faster which she did, desperate to catch up with Aaron.

The speed that they raced at caused a chilling breeze to smack them in the face, along with the wind whipping through their hair and muddy puddles being splashed onto their boots. Leaves and dirt fell onto them but the faster they rode, the faster the dirt fell back off.

Robert looked around the woods, knew this area like the back of his hands with the amount of times he went hunting. He found a stray path to his right and adjusted his grip on the reins to get Maria to turn slightly. Aaron hadn't noticed until Robert disappeared from behind him and grinned. He was winning! Robert had to be so far behind that he was out of view!

He continued to ride fast though unsure of the finishing point when suddenly, a regal white horse dashed out in front of him, frightening Clyde to the core. Clyde jumped in fright and stood on his rear legs, his two front hooves scraping the air. Aaron yelled with a shout, but clung onto the reins with all his strength. Sorry Clyde. 

The white horse walked far enough to give Clyde some space when Clyde calmed down and Aaron frantically pet his mane to calm him down some more. He heard a laugh and looked up, couldn't help but smile at Robert's happiness.

"Could've made me fall off you know!"

"Oh don't be such a baby Aaron! At least we've established how utterly rubbish you are at horse riding!"

"Rubbish?! You well cheated!"

Robert laughed again and hopped off of his horse to tie Maria to a tree trunk. The clearing they were in was rather nice, surprisingly plain from the grass been worn down and a mini lake peacefully rested near them. Aaron hopped off of his horse and tied him to the same tree trunk as Robert's.

"So...does that mean you would be up for a swordfight then?"

"Fine. My rules though. One on one, swords only and first to the ground loses"

Robert nodded, agreeing with Aaron's rules and he walked over to his saddle bag, where two swords rested in their scabbards. At Aaron's odd look, he shrugged and tossed a sword over to him to catch.

"Never know when you might need an extra"

"How convenient"

"Indeed"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts on this!


End file.
